limafleetfandomcom-20200213-history
USS Fearless
USS Fearless (NCC-81073) is a Georgia Class Battleship Assigned to Lima Fleet as Flagship, Task Force 125. Fearless is commanded by Captain Jazmyn Phaserman, although normally Fleet DCinC and Task Force 125 CO Praxis Hardfighter and his accompanying staff are embarked. GENERAL CHARACTORISTICS NAME: FEARLESS REGISTRY:'''NCC-81073 '''CLASS: Georgia TYPE:'''Battleship (BB) '''ORDERED: January 30th, 2381 LAID DOWN: May 1st, 2381 LAUNCHED: December 28th, 2384 COMMISSIONED: February 8th, 2385 LENGTH: 1,011 Meters BEAM: 435 Meters DECKS: 63 CREW:'1,245 Officers and Enlisted, 800 Marines currently embarked (3/7) '''ARMAMENT:'26 Type XII Phaser Arrays, 12 Photon Torpedo Tubes, 1 Mk. XV Phaser Array. '''SENSORS: 27 AN/PTAG-24-A Phaser Targeting Sensors, 12 AN/PPQT-9-V Torpedo Targetting Systems, 15 Multi-band Short Range Sensor arrays, 10 Multi-Band Long Range Sensor Arrays, 1 5-meter X-Ray Telescope, 2 Neutrino Scanners, 5 Atomic Analyzers, 4 LifeSign Lifeform detection and identification sensors. COMMUNICATIONS SYSTEMS: 2 Subspace transceiver assemblies, 6 RF Short Range arrays, plus booster array for personal Comm Badges. AUXILARY CRAFT: 15 Type-18 Shuttlepods, 6 Type-9 Shuttlecraft, 2 Type 16 (Enterprise-E Type) Shuttlecraft, plus 1 Captain's Yacht. Optional: 10 Type 18, 3 Type 9, 1 Type 16, 1 CY, and 6 Mark 4 Fighters. MISSION PROFILE The Georgia's Mission Profile is actually backwards from that of a normal starfleet vessel. She is Built to be battle-ready, but can also undertake exploration missions with ease. The Georgia's shear size makes her a bit cumbersome, but she is definately capable of defending herself from anything she will find. Fitted with a number of modular sensor platforms in addition to her normal compliment, Georgia can carry out any mission demanded of her by Starfleet. She also features a rather comfortable set of VIP Quarters, making her a good choice for diplomatic missions, especially to warrior species who prefere not to come aboard an explorer, but a warship. The reason for Georgia's size and weapons armament is rather simple. Within the past 20 years, Starfleet has encountered a number of deadly adversaries: The Borg, the Dominion, and Species 8472. Georgia is built to be able to handle herself in a combat environment, as both a combattant and as a Command/Control platform. She is non-seperable, as dividing the ship as neccisary for saucer seperation would weaken the ship's structural integrity, not something that can be afforded with a ship of this size. HISTORY USS Fearless was commissioned into Starfleet Service 08 February, 2385 as the third vessel of the Georgia Class. She was built at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, birthplace of her sister ships. As Built, Fearless had 2 aft mounted mine laying tubes, but these were removed during a refit following a borg encounter. the Mk. XV Phaser Cannon was added during the same refit. Fearless is a valued member of the Fleet, often being called upon to provide heavy, accurate fire support for the smaller ships in the fleet. Fearless IS Lima Fleet's Big Stick, and Admiral Hardfighter likes it that way. STAFF EMBARKED STAFF Admiral Praxis Hardfighter, Lima Fleet DCINC, TF 125 CO Major General Gary Phaserman, Task Force Advisor FEARLESS CREW Commanding Officer: Captain Jazmyn Phaserman Executive Officer: Commander Kirsta Fignarigto Operations Officer: Vacant Chief Engineer: Vacant Tactical Officer: Lieutenant Victaro Fignarigto Tour the Ship! Category:Task Force 125 Category:Warships Category:ships